mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar
Summary Species- Nautolan Name - Lunar Gender- Male Home- Hoatzin Cliffs, Aqua Springs Famous quote - "That costs more than your home, hands off." Lunar is the 3rd main mascot of Sporeuser:Jamespore123. He was born with an almost non-existant condition, where his gills, used for breathing underwater, turn white instead of black. What is he? He is a Nautolan, an alien species originally created in Spore. They commonly have bulbous heads (which house a large brain), large eyes, sharp vision, with black plated gills, and heavily padded fingers and toes. They can also breath air. Their main characteristics however, are their abilities. They can regenerate body parts with amazing healing powers, have a natural cloaking response, astonishingly close to invisibility, as well as various telekinetic powers which infuses well with their technology. Nautolans are very good swimmers, adopting a similar swimming style to human scuba divers. They can withstand high pressures, both in air and water. Nautolans are very technologically advanced, and their biological powers mean they can get the upper hand in a war, they specialize in biological warfare. They have two tails, or remenants of tails, which they no longer use, and a 'fin' which runs down their spine. This is mostly used to show mood (raised to show distress or surprise, lowered when calm), and to dissipate or pick up heat. Their teeth are very sharp, almost resembling those of sharks. While their bodies may seem sinewy, they are very strong, with hollow bones reinforced with carbon fibre, and long legs and large digits, which give them grip and speed. Their gecko like feet give them the ability to run very quickly up surfaces, however have very little indication as to how (no instantly visible grooves or pads). Their blood is bioluminescent turqoise, this shows when the bony gill plates are opened to reveal bright turqoise gill filaments and by their tongues. Nautolans are experts in biological and chemical warfare, creating viruses and diseases, as well as splash potions and deadly venom cocktails that they have honed over millenia, so that they do not cause any damage whatsoever to themselves. Their skin comes in thousands of varieties and patterns, from blue, to green, red, yellow, grey, purple, pink, brown, and orange. Two varients also exist whereby they are considered to be very special: Gold skinned, and melanistic or black skinned. All Nautolans are capable of creating rippling effects of colour on their skin, since they possess very simple chromatophores, along with the cloaking ability. For defense, they rely on their natural abilities as well as those provided by their technology. Their dexterous hands mean melee weapons are used to amazing ability, and their plasma guns can be shot is quick succession. They rely more on energy shielding from attacks rather than from their armor, which serves more as a way to install gadgets such as regeneration auras, hydrogen jetpacks which work on land and water, release sentry turrets, and let them teleport. Lunar's Armor, Weapons and Gadgets Lunar is a tech-head. He's also an ecologist. As a result, he often makes biotechnology in order to help or halt others. He has a store located in Hotzin close to Aqua Springs Story of life When Lunar was an egg, his egg covering was white, not black. This had not been seen before by Nautolan scientists, it was a genetic anomaly. In order to see what differences it made physically, they put Lunar in his egg into a probe and set him a course to a wormhole that was thought to exit close to a solar system with a Nautolan colony on. Instead, the wormhole dumped him in Maskotian territory, where he was pulled in by the gravity. The probe was seen landing by one of the inhabitants. When lunar hatched, he was all but a white-gilled little pulp, untill a mysterious being found the little lunar and took him home. In his probe he found all sorts of very advanced alien technology, such as his armour, pistol and staff. It also had a book with information on how to use them, and information on his home planet and people. As lunar grew his skin turned from a seeming-to-not-be-there color to a very appealing aqua-sky blue. Lunar eventually left the being whom treated him like a son, Few creatures already inhabited this plane already, meaning he had a fair share of exploring to do. His favourite foods are various fish and fruits, found on different parts of mascotia. He is an adventurer, fun loving, and enjoys spending time both in the water and on land. He lives in a modern, cool, apartment like building, semi submerged in water, and built into a rock face. Personality He often looks up at the stars at night, wondering about where he came from, how he got there, and if one day he may be able to re-visit his homeworld. He likes to be with other mascots, because he hates being alone. He is very active, and often goes exploring to unknown parts of Mascotia, doing research on the wild parts of the plane and the Moon that orbits Maskotia. He is like Ceaphus, because he is smart and likes to learn, and is also a bit of a tech-freak. Having said that, he is a bit of a gentleman, and has a bit of a crush on Loffica, a cute, green axolotl obsessed with Ploxl. He always has a chat with Jellpo the Jellyfish, because they have so much in common. It takes alot to get him mad, unless you mess with his desire for food. He often experiments with his telekinetic powers, doing stupid things like pulling someone's chair away as they go to sit down or flipping a cake into someone's face, all for amusement. Powers/Abilities/Weapons 'Hyper Vision - '''Lunar can see from infrared all the way to ultraviolet, can zoom in or out (around 10 miles), and sees around 150 frames per second (humans see beween 20-30 frames per second, it's all our brains can handle). '''Waterbreathing - '''The white boney tentacles on his head allow him to breath in water, flexing to reveal deep turquoise filaments and sheathing to stop them drying out on land. '''Geckogrip - '''Lunar can grip very very well to most surfaces, and can run up them like a gecko. '''Invisibility - '''His camoflauge response. Hides himself and anything he's wearing or holding. '''Life give - '''This really drains Lunar's energy. He can heal the wounds of others instantly, and if needed, bring creatures back to life. He must be careful because the damage can bounce back onto him, and damage is own body. '''Life absorb - '''Heals Lunar's wounds while inflicting his wounds onto the target. '''Memory copy - '''Can take or give memories to others. This can be done silently and without drawing attention, meaning he can basically read minds or give information without anyone noticing. '''Telekinesis - ' Does exactly what it says on the tin. He uses this more than you'd imagine actually. 'Plasma Pistol - '''Shoots bolts of 5000 degree plasma, and can kill unshielded enemies in two hits. Wounds are cauterised on impact, and bodily fluids are subjected to intense vapourisation which can cause ruptures. '''Electrostaff - '''Made from a hyper-rare Moonstone and Mercury alloy, this electrostaff is Lunar's most prized possession. He wields his with intense skills, stunning or killing foes. It saps stamina and energy, and creates an imposing buzz when turned on. '''Armour & Abilites -' Lunar's armour is not particularly extensive but very, very useful. It emits a constant energy shield which dissipates incoming fire and blocks melee attacks, and can be overcharged to give a protective bubble lockdown, which nothing can get into. The armour itself is incredibly light but very, very hard, made from an unknown material twice as strong as diamond. It is powered by nuclear fusion, kept stable in a chestpiece. Lunar also has a wide range of armour abilities. Firstly, he has a jetpack which uses hydrogen sourced from water or the air as fuel. Secondly, he can eject a green aura bubble around himself which very quickly heals wounds of those inside. He also has battery ports to charge things, and a sentry turret which is ejected from the back carapace when needed, firing bolts of plasma at enemies. Finally, he has the ability to teleport, which can be very useful in battle. Trivia - He is slightly taller than Freckles - He is caring and funny, but also quite rude at times, with little regard for what offends others. - He wants to return to his homeworld to see others of his kind. - Lunar feels an odd connection with James' other mascots. - He was based roughly from the Roswell Grey's, with some obvious changes. Assigned Elements Element Biological.png|Biological Element Mind.png|Mind Element Tech.png|Tech Theme If Lunar had a theme, what would it be? zThis because it reminds me of the cosmos. Category:Aquatic Category:Jamespore123 Category:Alien Category:Nautolan Category:Male Category:Mascot Category:Hero